


Unity

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said bringing a treaty under hood was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #01: Voice.

Having signed the final charta, Arthur took a deep breath. It had been a hard period for him as well as for his counsellors.

In the beginning he hadn’t even thought how difficult it would be to bring all these different laws and tax regulations to common ground. The king of Lot hadn’t been easy to negotiate with. Many compromises had been necessary to make, and even the other kings had had a hard time settling every aspect of this treaty.

But finally it was done, and the next day brought the first audience with the delegates: the voices of each kingdom and Arthur, the voice of Albion.


End file.
